When The Stars Go Out
by Littlepurplething
Summary: She wasn't the ever-optimistic mage that she was supposed to be, Lucy took it in a different direction. Instead, she was a bad, thieving and murderous mage that didn't care what people thought; or was she? Will Fairy Tail help her get on the right track? Or will Lucy fall trying to do the only thing she knew how?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Her blonde hair flowed across her shoulders as her fingers grazed across the stand on the side of the farmers market. The bright and clean gold watch caught her eye then her hand caught it swiftly before the tent worker noticed and walked off. The smell of spicy meat wafted through her nose once she passed a vendor that was smiling at a young couple.

Her boots stomped in a puddle as she admired her work, as her feet traveled to the nearby fountain. The sound of rushing water was heard behind her while she sat on the wall and crossed her boots over one another, holding up the watch to examine it. it was all gold with an elastic band and small diamonds that surrounded the face of it.

"Nice," She whispered to herself. Stuffing it back in her pocket, her mocha eyes gazed across the area she was in. She spotted a bunch of girls gathered around some tall man, all squealing and proclaiming their love her someone name Salamander. Whoever that was.

There were many townspeople out today, she couldn't steal too many things with so many people watching. Letting out a sigh when her fingers tapped on the wall she was sitting on. What else could she do today? Then she stopped on a small magic shop and she smiled sweetly while standing up to make her way to it.

Hopefully she'll find a celestial key for herself, she can hardly ever find keys if she wasn't taking a mission or randomly find them while being a rogue mage. She looked up at the little bell as the door chimed when she stepped in the shop. The mage saw several shelves full of random magic items and clothing. There weren't too many people in the shop, maybe two people total.

Picking up a light pen that was red in color then putting it back down, her fingers grazing across the shelves she pasted and collecting dust on her pointer finger. Flicking it off before standing at the front counter with an old man at the fore front.

The blonde leaned her fingerless gloved hands on the glass counter and sweetly smiled at the old man with a button nose, "Hi, do you happen to have any celestial keys here?" she asked, casually tapping her boot nose behind her.

The old man scratched at his nose and looking up at the ceiling, "I think I do, give me one second," he disappeared behind a door to the left as the blonde waited, letting her elbows lean on the counter now. Looking down into the glass, there were several magical items in it; lacrimas, capes, various weapons, so many things to steal but she was only here for one thing.

When he came back, he was holding a wooden box in his hands and setting it in front of her, "I found this one it's the Nikola, the little dog," opening up the box to the small sliver key with a silhouette of the spirit of the key.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh, yes! How much?" letting her finger glide across the edge of the wooden box and the satin bedding the key was held in.

"10,000 Jewels," her eyes flew up to his wrinkled old face with shock.

"What? You can't be serious!" standing straight again, glaring down at the store clerk. What kind of key would cost that much? This guy was such an asshole maybe she could trade with him. "Maybe I can trade with you for it," She pulled out the watch from her back-jean pocket.

Setting the watch on the counter, the old man picked it up to inspected it with one eye closed, "How about I knock off 1,000 Jewel for this?" she slammed her hands on the glass case, causing the clerk to flinch at the sudden rage.

"This watch is worth so much more than that! I can't believe –" She stopped her ranting when something came to mind and she giggled at herself, "Oh, sorry. I got ahead of myself, I guess I can't afford the key, maybe we could try something else." She played him, putting a finger on her chin in thought, leaning forward more on the counter, "Maybe something more sensual," biting her lower lips.

The old man's eyes widened as he leaned further towards her, "We could try that,"

The closer they got, the more the smirk got bigger on the blonde's face; slowly her hand touched the back of his head, feeling the fuzzed grey hair on his head. Then she gripped his hair, smashing his face on the glass counter.

Pulling back with the key in hand, watching the old man lift his head disoriented at what just happened, "Bye!" she cheered and waved, skipping out the door then running.

The blonde ran from the store while holding the silver key in her hand, bumping someone shoulder as she ran, the person turned to glare at her, "Watch it!" her only response was a laugh and kept running. A blue cat that was standing on the person shoulder shook it's head, "Some people,"

"Stop her!" the clerk suddenly yelled from the open door of the magic store with blood running down his face. The guy she bumped into looked back at her and then started chasing her, the blonde let out a small 'shit' and ran faster.

"Get back here!" He yelled but Lucy wasn't dumb enough for that and turned sharply down a side street causing the guy to skid to a stop, touching his hand to the ground to pivot his footing. She thought she had heard him growl.

Lucy unfurled her whip then snapped it over the pole that held a flag above someone's house, swinging forward and kicking her feet over the railing of the roof, she landed and laughed at the pink-haired moron.

"Aye sir!" the fucking cat yelled as it sprouted wings and flew the guy up to her.

Her shirt fluttered in the wind as she ran across several roofs, then her eyes spotted the pier and large boats all around the area. Her feet moved faster and jumped off the roof into a wooden awning and found a supply carriage that was going to be put on the nearby boat.

Lifting the hatch quickly as she got inside and shut it and waited, she heard the footsteps of whoever was chasing her, "Dammit! We lost her,"

"It's okay Natsu, we'll catch her next time. Can't you smell her?" Smell her? Who was this guy and why would he smell her?

There was a small pause and then a grunt, "No, I didn't get a good enough sniff when we were near her," they sounded further away; she let out a large sigh and relaxed her muscles.

Letting herself sit for a couple minutes, "Lucy, you've outdone yourself," laughing at herself and pulled out her silver key from her back pocket to admire it. Lucy hoped that she could have a badass looking spirit like her other ones. The little dog spirit usually came out as a cute dog, but she wished hers was different.

Sudden movement, Lucy let out a yelp and she knew the thing she was in was being put on the boat and she had to kick herself. She should have seen this coming, maybe she can sneak off at night.

[***]

After hours of sitting in the metal box and after Lucy had fallen asleep, she took a peak out of the crack, seeing that it was night, she made her plan. Sitting on her knees, Lucy opened the lid to find she was in the kitchen area of the boat. The smell of beer was everywhere, causing her to crinkle her nose.

Taking slow movements, Lucy got out of the kitchen to find several girls in one room with some guys around but had spotted one guy she saw earlier that was using a charm spell on the bunch of girls that were in the room with her. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, what was happening here?

"Who are you?" someone asked her, and she turned to find the man glaring at her, "How did you get here?"

Lucy stuck her hands up in surrender, "What's going on here?" not answering his question because she doesn't really care.

He walked towards her with his hands crossed, "I asked you a question," He insisted, Lucy huffed and let her hands fall to her sides, with a jaded look on her face.

"I asked you a question," she countered, placing her hands on her hips.

"I asked you first," balling up his fists at his sides, Lucy noticed that they were glowing purple. He has magic and isn't afraid to use it. The stellar mage was about to retort when all the girls had started to drop one by one. The only ones standing were her and the men that surrounded the women on the boat.

Her eyes widened; oh shit, they were taking these women hostage. Looking back at him he smiled sinisterly at her, "Wanna reevaluate your attitude, little girl?" watching the purple smoke swirl around his hands at his sides.

Lucy's hands fell to her sides, her fingertips hitting her keys slightly and letting them cling together before she lowered her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you all," shifting on the balls of her feet.

Snapping his fingers, two men grabbed her arms and pulled her back a few inches, "Good girl. Now, we have a long road ahead of us. Take her away," waving his hand to them, turning to the door that may have led to the quarters. The stellar mage's muscles tightened around her forearms and pulled forward.

The men were surprised, they didn't think that she would fight them as they let go of her and watched her turn, holding a gold key in her hand and a whip in the other. Lucy snapped her leather whip at the men, causing them to back up, "What the - "

"Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus!" Lucy shouted, a doorbell sound was heard until the bright light change to see a tall cow, with a dark, metaled axe laying on his shoulder and chains all around the spirit; in his nose with a bull ring that connected to his ear. He was only wearing black pants that fell straight on his legs.

"Hellooooo, Lucy," his deep voice was flirtatious with his master, but she ignored him to point to the men in front of her.

"Forget me, they tried to take me as a sex slave!" getting to the nerve of her spirit, it was easy, he loved her body and Taurus would do anything to protect it. Smiling when the bull's eyes darkened and smoke shot out of his nose, they were going to get it.

The bull spirit sprinted to the group of dark mages; Lucy even got an elbow in to one that tripped by her spirit but that didn't last long. Suddenly her spirit was sent back after one man smashed a chair over his head.

The blonde cringed at the gross smiles they gave her, she backed into a table until a smashing sound was heard above them. Broken wood flew around everyone until a pink-haired man was kneeling in the center of the ballroom they were all gathered. He was awfully familiar to the blonde.

"You!" Natsu pointed to her, "I finally found you!" he exclaimed, till his cheek puffed and his skin turned green, "Oh no," and groaned.

"Uh," Lucy was confused, glancing up at the blue cat floating in the air above the ship, "Happy?" Natsu till trying not to throw up everywhere in the middle of the bandits and unconscious women.

"Lucy! We've been tracing you all the way here. Are you with these dark mages?" crossing his tiny arms across his blue chest.

"What?" rising her arms in question, how could he think she was with a bunch of men that was selling women for trade? She would never, "NO! I would never be with some dirty, garbage men!" she exclaimed and motioning to the group who were just dumbfounded by this interaction.

Meanwhile, Natsu was graveling on the ground, trying not to throw up more food he ate this morning. Why did he think this was a good idea? Happy then wrapped his tail around the blonde's waist, then flew off in the crisp night air. "Hey! Let go of me you dumb cat!" She yelled, scratching his blue tail around her to make him let go but of no use. `

"No! we're taking you to the Rune Knights for your crime," Flying off and leaving Natsu on the boat to take care of the dark mage's.

[***]

"You damn cat, let me go!" kicking in the air to try to get free. They were a few yards away when Happy stopped, a popping sound was heard. Lucy started falling into the water, with a scream.

Popping up to the surface and glared at Happy, who was floating next to her, "What the hell was that?" splashing him with water.

"I ran out a minutes on my aero magic! I'm sorry. We need to get Natsu off the boat now," looking at the ship, just floating still.

"And why should I help you guys? You'll just take me to the Rune Knights?" kicking her feet under her and glancing around to see what she could do.

"Because you're stuck in the ocean, just like us," smirking at the blonde and she splashed him again and groaned, pulling out a gold key from her gold ring on her hip.

Calling out her most trusted spirit, Aquarius, the water bearer. Swirling water and air moved above them to show a beautiful, blue-haired mermaid holding a jug of water in her hands. Her blue fish tail was sparkling with the moon's light, her face was stoic but also irritated at the same time.

"Aquarius, I need you to move this boat to the pier,"

The mermaid spirit scoffed, turning her head in the process, away from the frowning stellar mage floating in the water, "She doesn't seem to be listening to you," The dumb blue cat mumbled, floating on his back next to Lucy. She splashed him a third time, flipping him over in the water.

"Aquarius, you can destroy the ship if you want to. They are selling girls in there," Lucy pleading, telling her spirit she could break something with her permission, that had to sway the mermaid in some way.

Rolling her eyes but lifting her giant water jug in the air and watching the water flow from it around the ocean to move the giant, massive ship with it. Lucy felt the cold wet water around shift, realizing that her spirit was taking her with the ship.

"Aquarius!" She yelled and noticed that Happy was flying with her in the water.

In seconds, Lucy was on the sand, on her knees and trying to catch her breath. Her mocha eyes peeked to the turned over ship and the several dark members standing around then she heard Natsu start his speech on top of the boat.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never heard of you before," she watched the two men fight with Happy floating in the air next to her.

"He's from Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked the blue cat; she had heard of the guild that was located in the town of Magnolia. They were a fairly rowdy guild and tend to destroy a lot of property, from what she's heard.

Natsu then ran at the man Happy named Bora the Providence. Lucy's head snapped to the sound of pounding feet and noticed that the Rune Knights were on their way, her mind immediately went to escape. Lucy didn't even watch Natsu take down the dark mages that just tried to kidnap her.

Getting to her feet, kicking some sand in the process, Lucy assessed the situation. She wanted to thank Natsu and Happy, but she also couldn't get caught, knowing she was wanted somewhere. So, Lucy ran the opposite which was further down the beach.

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lucy tried to yell behind her as she ran. The stellar mage was very thankful that he helped her get out of the situation she put herself in.

"Hey!" She heard him yell but nothing else. She didn't see him after that, probably trying to get away from the mess he made.

[***]

Lucy made her way to the train station, she had to get out of Hargeon before someone spots her. the Rune Knights had her picture all over the town, the magic shop owner had reported her and now they were looking for her.

Leaning back in her seat, she picked a compartment car to herself so she wouldn't get caught. She pulled her hood over her head to lean closer to the window. The dark clouds floated in the sky as the sun set for the day. The blonde had to wander around town to find something to eat, mostly just stole from the backs of some restaurants. Then slept by a tree on the outskirts of town.

Now, she was loving the quiet, botherless cabin she sat in, almost falling asleep until her door slid open. A blue cat flew in with a green looking, pink-haired wizard, sighing he spoke, "Here's one that only has one person in it," Happy the cat spoke, setting the mage down on the bench opposite of her.

Lucy curled into herself, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding the lower half of her face. Fuck, they were so going to get her arrested. Then Natsu fell over, face down on the bench, looking like he was going to throw up any second. She moved herself to face away from them as her back was against the window. Lucy thought she might as well sleep when they were incapacitated.

Almost two hours later, the blonde heard the loudspeaker announce that they were arriving to Magnolia. Her walnut colored eyes watched as Happy tried his best to wake up Natsu but, the pink-haired teen only groaned and rolled himself onto the cabin floor.

"Give me 5 minutes Happy!" he grumbled.

"But we have get home, I left all my fishes out and I need to get them," the small cat pounded his tiny fists against his arm, his head snapped up to Lucy, "Hey lady, can you help us get off the train.

Peeking out from her sweatshirt, she narrowed her eyes them, "No," she simply stated. Getting to her feet and running out the cabin and straight off the train into Magnolia. It was very pretty town, with lots of people.

Lucy hid when she heard Natsu walk out of the train with a loud groan. She quickly walked over to the side of the train station to watch him, she really didn't know what to do in this new town or where she should go.

"I'm really hungry Happy, we need some of Mira's fire chicken stat!" Natsu announced running off in the direction of his guild. Crossing her arms and following after the fire mage. She watched him run with scorch marks being left after him, assuming he was a fire mage, she laughed when none of the seemed to care.

Now, where was Lucy going to go?

She very well couldn't follow Natsu into a nice guild, they would just send her to the Rune Knight. Her feet took her into town to see many vendors and shops. Everything seemed so cozy and kind, but she felt weird here.

[***]

Her eyes gazed at the large guild hall in front of her, it was called Phantom Lord. The brick building was huge, as in tall not wide. The past few days, she's looked all over for a guild for her to join. This one seemed promising though, since it hated Fairy Tail to the end of time.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy walked through the open door; since it was very hot out in the summer. Several members looked to her and whispered but no one walked up to ask what she was doing there.

Except, "Who the hell are you?" a teen with long black hair and steel studs all around his body. His outfit was all decked out in black with gray outlines. His arms were crossed as he looked down at Lucy in the middle of their guild hall.

She copied his pose, crossing her arms and sticking her chin out at him, "What's it to you? You're not the guild master," she countered, squaring her shoulders with him. Lucy knew that she had no chance fighting him, but she wanted to seem badass.

He paused for a good 30 seconds, then scoffed with a curl of his lips, "What's are you doing here? This is my guild,"

"I do believe this is their guild too," She pointed to the other members that were watching the interaction take place.

"Gajeel, back off," A tall man with red-ish hair in a ponytail, he had a weird mustache. The one thought that ran through her head was; he was bad news. "What can I do for an innocent girl like you?" he asked.

He face lowered to hers, with a smirk painted on his lips, he was way too close for her comfort, she had no choice.

She spit in his face.

Gajeel's eyes widened, he clenched his fists and took a step towards the blonde when Jose stuck his arm out, "Miss, is that the only thing you came here for?"

"No, I came to join but you were in my personal space," Lucy explained narrowing her eyes at the guild before her. Was this a good thing?

"No way!" Gajeel yelled, then suddenly a girl appeared by his side.

"Juvia thinks she doesn't belong here," this girl was very pretty but dressed very plain. Her blue hair was bright and curled at the bottom, making her face more round. She wore a long dark blue dress that covered her almost everywhere. Her hat was the strangest thing about her, it was tall, blocky and plain black.

"No, I think she will fit in just great," Jose told them. After wiping her spit off his face, he stood tall and crossed his arms in a defensive motion.

Lucy smiled, but in the back of her mind she knew this wasn't right.

**I would really enjoy some feedback on this. I have loads of ideas for this story. Tell me what you think! Review, favorite and follow! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: ****I did change the looks of her spirits besides Aquarius, because she was her mothers and does what she wants. I felt like Lucy is a different personality then canon then so should her spirits. Thanks!**

**Chapter Two**

It had been a week since Lucy joined Phantom Lord and it was a strange atmosphere. The two she originally talked to on the first day, didn't speak with her. They had their own group, sort of, there were four of them that usually talk with one another. Then Gajeel, he was by himself a lot.

Lucy found a place to stay by the river that ran through Magnolia. It was small but she called it home? She didn't really have that much to her name. Looking down at the guild mark she got on her wrist, it was bright pink against her pale skin. She tried to think of this as her home, temporarily.

The guild members themselves always talked about defeating Fairy Tail once and for all but why? What did they do to them? Why were they so intent on defeating a measly guild that really looked like it was destroying itself?

Since then, Lucy had made a contract with her new, but stolen, spirit. Her little dog spirit was perfect, he was small, white in stature, and super cute. He was a noticeable scar running across his face, from the right eyebrow down to left cheek.

She had named him Plue, not really knowing where that came from, just that it seemed to fit the tiny creature. He didn't require much magic and he didn't have any fighting skills, but she kept the cute little thing.

Her gaze traveled around the guild she was in, it was quiet, but she could see many people talking amongst themselves. Lucy felt like she was an outcast in this guild. It was different when she was a rogue mage; it was a different atmosphere to be alone in the world then to be alone in a crowd of people.

She sighed into her drink, the ripples of the water catching her eyes, maybe she should take a mission. It would be her first ever, but she didn't know what she could handle. The blonde got to her feet to look at the mission board Phantom Lord had.

Taking a look at the missions they had, Lucy could see various jobs that would be easy but some that would be very difficult to do on her own.

She decided to take the first mission she had, to get a book for some rich person. Sounded easy enough and they needed a blonde maid; like hell she was going to do that.

[***]

"You wanted to see me?" Gajeel spoke once he closed the door behind him. Jose Porla sat at his desk with a smirk playing on his lips. Juvia had came to get him after he got back from his mission, telling the slayer that master wanted to see him.

"Yes, I have an important mission for you," picking up a piece of paper from his desk and gazing at it when Gajeel decided to stand rather then sit. He sighed at the action, "Sit," commanding him.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, aggressively sitting in the armchair beside him, "What is it this time?" Jose has had Gajeel do 'special' projects before, some more dangerous than others. One time, Gajeel had to destroy a neighboring shop when they refused to have any Phantom Lord members allowed in their shop due to some devious activity.

"I just got a picture in of a client that has missed his daughter," holding the picture for Gajeel to see, the man instantly knew who it was. "Interesting request I got, just after she joined. He believes she has joined Fairy Tail, having no reason as to why," He explained.

"Why don't we just hand her over then if she's here?" Gajeel didn't know why he was here, if it was such a simple request.

"Well, he wants to give us money. So, my idea was to say she's in Fairy Tail and finally attack them when we have the chance. Take down Fairy Tail and get money from this dumb sap," Jose explained, with a sinister smile. He was an evil being and Gajeel knew this could end badly.

He shifted in his seat, "How are we going to do this?" knowing he was itching to fight the dumbass Salamander.

"I'm going to have you make a statement to the fairies just who they are messing with," tapping his fingers on his desk. "That's all I have for you," waving his hand off to dismiss the Iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel walked out the office and down the hall to the main area just in time to see the blonde fold a mission flyer and stuffing it in her jacket pocket. She had no idea what was about to come to her.

[***]

Lucy made her way to the Everlue house on the outskirts of the town, it was quite large in stature with red brick walls and pointed pillars around the roof. The gates were high up in the sky, Lucy had to get a better way inside to find the book.

The client was a couple, wanting the blonde to find the book of Daybreak, and burn it. Not sure why couldn't do it themselves, but she didn't say a thing about it. The two even increased the price of the mission to two million jewels and Lucy got a bit skeptical of the whole thing.

She walked to the side of the building to see the gate wrapped around the whole building, so she made her way all the way to the back to slip between the stakes. Momentarily getting stuck because of her big bust. Lucy smashed a window on the first floor and crawled her way inside.

"I hope no one heard that," She whispered to herself.

Slowly stepping her way across the hallway, looking in every open door to find this library. Lucy stopped, flattening herself against the wall by a tall potted plant. A few ugly looking maids walked by her with giggles and what looked like laundry.

They passed and Lucy was on her way towards the back of the building, she was looking behind her to see if there were anymore maids around to see her when she bumped into someone causing her to fall back and smack her hands on the floor behind her.

"Shit," looking up she saw Natsu with Happy flying next to him. "Natsu? What the hell are you doing here?"

His face was covered by his white, scaled scarf wrapped around his face, the only other thing uncovered was his eyes. His jade eyes were wide when he looked down at her, he pulled the scarf down to show his fanged smile, "We saw you squeeze through the gate and break a window here and…" he trailed off.

"And you thought that I was breaking in and stealing a bunch of things?" She stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Scratching the back of his head, and not looking at her, "Uh,"

Lucy only rolled her eyes, pushed past him while bumping shoulders with him. She didn't want to deal with this bullshit, she had every right to be here, kind of. She had a job to do and why would he need to get in the way?

Natsu had grabbed her arm before she could get too far, pulling her to spin her around. His eyes narrowed at her, "What are you doing here?" he asked with Happy standing on his shoulder with crossed arms and an equally pointed look.

"What's it to you? I don't have to report to you," shifting her feet but also keeping an eye everywhere. They were in a place that she both shouldn't be. Also, she still had a mission to do.

"Well, I am supposed to keep others from doing illegal things. I'm a Fairy Tail mage after all," letting go of her arm but keeping close to her.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow at her, she was a legal mage now and he was treating her like a criminal. Who the hell gave him the right? The blonde just shook her head, tried to walk past him to find the damn library when he stepped in front of her, blocking her way, "Get out of my way! I have something to do,"

"What do you have to do?"

"Gods! None of your damn business!" she threw up her hands in exasperation. When he wouldn't move, she pushed his chest with her hands, causing him to grunt and growl afterwards.

Lighting his fists on fire, she drew back from him but also narrowed her mocha eyes at him. Happy flew off Natsu when he growled but watched out for Lucy when she pulled out her whip. The stellar mage snapped her with at him, he leaned to the left to get out of the way.

Holding a fist in the air, Natsu yelled "Fire Dragon iron fist!" just barely missed the blonde as she tumbled out of the way, but it singed the ends of her hair a bit. Lucy looked to her left to see an open room that held tons of books.

Smiling, she looked back to the pink-haired mage with his fists aflame and dashed towards the cracked door down the hall.

He chased you to the room, watching her bump the door with her shoulder and shut it in his face. He growled again, punching through the door to get to her when the ground beneath the two fighting mages started to shake and crack upwards.

First, out popped a giant, oversized maid that kind of resembled a gorilla. Second, a plump man with brown hair and his mustache was coming out of his nose. His lip was curled in a snarl at the two mages in his library, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

Lucy didn't really know how to answer that, 'yeah, I came here to steal a book from you and burn it', that would go over well. So, she pointed to Natsu, "He brought me here to steal all your things,"

His head snapped to her, wide eyes and slacked jaw, "WHAT?" letting some fire fall out of this mouth in the process.

"Get him, Virgo!" he sicked his spirit on the fire mage. The gorilla like creature barreled under ground just to smash Natsu off his feet as she came back up. He flipped himself upright then his feet was on fire as he double kicked her in the chest.

The blonde sneaked herself over to the books, to look for Daybreak while Natsu distracts them for her. Her eyes scanned over the books, not finding it yet and she saw blue fur out of the corner of her eye, "What cat?"

"You know your evil right?" he commented placing himself on the shelf she was looking through.

She smiled but kept looking through the books, "I don't know what you mean," she said in a sing-song voice when she heard the fighting happening behind her. She walked to the next shelf and Happy followed her.

"I think you know what I mean, you sent Natsu to fight for you while you run away again," crossing his tiny arms over his chest.

She laughed, "He's not fighting for me, he's a distraction," she countered while you eyes lit up as she found the book, "I found it,"

Her head snapped over to Natsu and the spirit Virgo and Everlue cheering her on. Lucy knows the door is right next to them fight and she wasn't going to get passed without them knowing. As she was trying to devise a plan, more people showed up just in the doorway.

"We are the Vanish Brothers, here to stop you puny mages," one tall and the other small while holding a giant frying pan. Her mind was reeling as to what to do. Well, she had to fight to get this mission over with. The blonde set the book on the side table as she grazed her finger over the gold key.

"Open, Gate of the Crab: Cancer!" after a doorbell ring was heard, out popped a man who was tall, tan and his hands were claws. His pants were tight and black with chains falling out of the pockets. He was wearing a white loose shirt with a grey vest layered over it. To say the least, he looked badass.

"Cancer, I need your help with these losers," unraveling her whip from her hip.

He snapped his claws together with a sly smile on his face, "You got it baby,"

The Vanish Brothers prepared for their move, the taller one jumped high into the sky and Lucy kept her eyes on him while the other sent an attack to the blonde. Cancer pushed her out of the way, just in time.

Natsu had grabbed the shoulders of Virgo and then, poof, they were gone. Duke Everlue turned his attention back to the Vanish Brother and Lucy to see she had lied and was trying to steal from him anyway. "What do you want with this book?" holding up the book in question.

Instead of answering the pumpkin duke, she snapped her whip around the book and snatched it back into her own hands. Running towards the doors and having Cancer follow her out as she ran.

"Get that book back!" Everlue yelled to the Vanish Brothers to get Lucy back.

She made her way down the stairs, almost tripping on her own feet, Lucy was home free until Virgo popped up again with Natsu still clenching to her shoulder, looking dazed.

He fell off and onto his back, "W-what just h-happened?" then Happy flew into his chest wondering where he went. Lucy looked behind her to see Everlue and the Vanish Brothers running after her. She panicked with Cancer by her side, her mocha eyes watched Natsu get back up and she tucked the book under her arm further.

Suddenly, Natsu threw a fire dragon roar at the three of the behind her, causing her to hit the floor. However, the brother with the frying pan countered his attack with his pan; sending the fire back at Natsu.

"Natsu move!" the blonde yelled but he just stood there; at this point, Lucy realized that she didn't know what Natsu's magic really is. He began to breath in the fire like he was eating some pasta. She was amazed.

"Cancer take Everlue out," she whispered to her spirit. The crab spirit nodded and snuck up behind the Duke, cutting off all his hair and causing him to pass out from hysteria.

Natsu was taking out the Vanish Brothers, beating them both down without any effort. Lucy took this time to grab the book and run out the door and didn't look back.

[***]

Walking back to the clients place, Lucy read through the book, it was weird, and she didn't quite believe that this author wrote this. She has read so many of his works, but this was very strained and not detailed enough, "This is not the book is it?" she asked herself.

"Whose book is it?" a voice sounded beside her suddenly, she let out a yelp and glaring at the pink-haired slayer.

"Get out of here," trying to walk faster than him, that however didn't work. Natsu just ran before her to stop her walking.

"Why do you always have an attitude?" looking confused but interested.

Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to leave the situation, Natsu just side stepped her with his jade eyes boring into hers.

Huffing through her nose, Lucy crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

He opened his mouth to answer but instead closed it with his hand scratching the back of his head. Lucy stepped around him to get back to the client and get this straighten out. She knew that this wasn't going to end well once Natsu and Happy started walking with her.

"Wait, here," setting a gold key in her hand, "I found this in the rubble after the build fell. Keep it,"

She looked down to see Virgo's key, "Thanks," she mumbled under her breath and keep her pace to the clients house.

After talking with the clients, telling them all about the book and what it really is. They questioned why she had brought the book to them when they asked them to burn it. Lucy decided to say her spell over the book instead of answering them.

Natsu was amazed by the bright runes flashing through the room. The title of the book changed from Daybreak to Dear Kaby. It was a story about how he was held captive and wanted his last words to be towards his son. Once they all started crying, Lucy took her leave.

Natsu said goodbye to her, while running towards his guild claiming that he was starving with Happy by his side.

[***]

Natsu showed up at the guild just in time to see Erza arrive from her long S-class mission. He saw Gray standing by the guild board looking at something, so the fire dragon slayer decided to mess with the dumb ice prick, "Hey ice princess!" punching his back in retaliation.

"Hey!" turning around and punched him in the face he was about to retort when Max slammed open the doors in a panic.

"Come quick! We need help!" screaming with wide eyes and huffing breath.

Getting all the Fairies ran to the center of the park, they saw three of their members hung up by metal claps, all unconscious with a bloody mark on Levy's stomach. "Who would…?" Erza scowled, her hands clenched at her sides.

Gray walked to the base of the tree to see a post-it note nailed to the tree. "Here's a warning to you fairies, give us Lucy Heartfillia and Phantom Lord won't have to retaliate again. -Black Steel"

"Who's Lucy?" Everyone asked, looking around except Natsu and Happy. They knew a Lucy, not her last name but it sounds the same.

Master Makarov stood fuming at the sight of his children strung up, seeing the other children bringing them down and running them to the infirmary. "This means war!" he declared.

They march to the infamous Phantom Lord guild, kicking open the doors to show their small guild master with much fury painted on his face, "Fairy Tail has come calling!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail pulling out all the tricks to their magic's. Cana was pulling out every card she had and took out several members, Gray was using his Ice Make: Canon on a few unsuspecting Phantom members. Even Macao and Wakaba were joining in on the fights, there was one member that was looking for someone specifically.

Natsu was punching and kicking his way through the guild to find Lucy, he knew she was here, he'd seen her guild mark inside her wrist. Why were they looking for her when they already had her?

In the back hallway behind the chaos that was the Phantom Lord guild hall, he watched Gajeel arguing with Lucy, but she was not having it. He yelled at her as she yelled back, he then snapped his hand behind her neck and pushed her towards the back.

"Happy, there-" asking Happy to fly him over but then the ceiling fall down with their master looking green all over.

"Master!" Erza screamed and ran to gramps to see if he was alright, "We have to retreat!"

[***]

Lucy was being taken to the top of their guild hall, with Gajeel's hand holding the back of her neck. All he told her was that Master Jose needed to see her but Fairy Tail was attack them, she argued that she needed to help win against the fairies.

"Get going blondie!" pushing her forward and making her stumble in the doorway and seeing her master standing there with a brazen look on his face. Lucy fell to her knees and before she could get back up Jose instructed Gajeel to tie her hands.

"What's happening?" She asked, wiggling away from Gajeel but he just jabbed his steel foot in her calf, causing her to groan in pain.

Jose stepped forward, his face a mire inch from hers, "Daddy wants you home,"

As her eyes grew wide, her mind raced. How was this going to play out?

**Sorry, this chapter took so long. I wrote it but didn't like how it turned out so I had to rewrite it. thanks again for all the reviews and follows! You guys are awesome! Tell me what you think is going to happen next! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Anyway, onward to the chapter! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three**

Lucy stared at her guild master; her dad wanted her home? Like hell that's happening. She started laughing, uncontrollably. Bending at the waist and letting some hair fall into her mouth, causing her to spit it out. "You can't be serious," she got out eventually after calming down.

Jose turned to Gajeel, dismissing him for now. They had the girl and he was gonna squeeze as much money from her dad as he can. "You bet sweet pea, he's offering a reward for your return and now that we have you, I'm getting more money from him," he explained to the blonde, watching her shift on the hard gravel floor.

A scoff rumbled through her lips, "He doesn't care that much to give you more money for me," getting to her feet now, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Besides, I thought I was part of this guild? Don't we have each other's backs?"

Now, a smirk was painted on his face, letting a scoff sound through it, "Yeah, right. You think I really care about any of these imbeciles? They do everything for me, so I don't have to lift a finger," crossing his arms and walking in a circle around her. Lucy saw a large opening behind him as he moved, she could only see the sky and some trees in the distance.

"Did you know this when you accepted me in this guild?" rubbing her wrists against the rope, causing it to sting her skin.

"No, it was just convenient that you were here, then I had to get back at Fairy Tail once and for all. So, I blamed them for having you and destroyed three of their members," he gloated with his eyes closed and smiling; he was proud of what he did those people.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't care about those damn fairies but blaming it on her was not sitting well with her. She took credit for all she's done wrong and this was bullshit. As his eyes were closed, she swung her leg back just to strike him in the jewels.

Jose bent over with a loud groan and covering himself when Lucy swung her leg again, roundhouse kicking him in the head. He fell to the ground on his side as she ran to the open window and looked down to see a long ass fall. It looked about 13 stories tall.

Turning back around to see Jose groaning and trying to stand back up, Lucy ran to the opposite doorway she came out of. "Hey! Get back here you little bitch!"

"You're gonna have to use a better insult than that," She mocked, still trying to break the rope around her wrists but they were too tight and too wrapped around her.

Jose extended his arm towards her, having a shadow like creature fly at her. The blonde dodged to the left but hit the edge of the doorway, having the shadow graze you shoulder. She started to feel weak and her magic was drained from her slightly. "Wha-," slipping from the doorway but her foot caught herself before she fell.

"That's that power of shade. It takes your magic from you," he explained, still on the ground, still feeling the affects to his balls. He finally got to his feet, although awkwardly, he was standing before the stellar mage who held a scowl to him.

Lucy had one option to get out of this alive, so she charged him, hitting him in the stomach with her head and shoulder. Lucy launched him out the open window, sending him over the edge and down all 13 stories. Her foot slid over a little, letting some building chunks flying after her guild master.

She let out a deep breath when she almost fell over with him, her mocha eyes watched him hit the ground, smacking the back of his head against the hard ground and his eyes stared up at her blankly.

Taking a minute to assess what she's done; she didn't have any other choice right? That was the only thing she could do, right? At this point, she didn't know.

She ran, down all the flights of stairs to the end of the building, almost tripping over her own two feet. Breathing heavily, she looked both ways and just started to run in whatever way she needed to be.

Her hands still tied behind her back, Lucy just kept running; she wouldn't say this to anyone, but she felt very scared at the moment. Her father actually scared her a lot, that's the reason she left and now he wants her back? What could be possibly want? The blonde didn't even notice that she had started crying until she felt a tear reach her mouth.

"Gods, I need to get myself together," commenting to herself as she tried to breath through her nose and calm down before she stepped into town. She wiped her face on her shoulder, getting it wet. She stopped when she got to the edge of town, really feeling the effects of the shade magic Jose threw at her.

Lucy started to sway on her feet, her vision was blurred, and she wanted to blink rapidly to make the scene go away, but it seemed like her brain fritzed out and she fell to the concrete ground below her, landing on her shoulder in the process

[***]

He walked along the path to the Fairy Tail guild, having a walk to clear his mind of Levy, Jet and Droy hung up like that. He didn't think he would ever get that image out of his mind. Feeling the coldness of his body made him comfortable.

The town was quiet, the major had evacuated the town because of Phantom Lord's attack and Fairy Tail's counterattack. He sighed, "Guess I should be getting back now," telling himself and shoving his hands in his pockets, already shirtless for about 20 minutes now.

His midnight eyes looked to the left of him, he saw a girl laying on her side with her hands tied behind her back with a bleeding shoulder; her skin was pale and her blonde hair was thrown over her face in a hazardous way, "Shit," Gray whispered making his way over to her.

The ice mage fell to his knees, moving her hair out of her face then straight to her neck trying to see if she was still alive. To his relief she was still breathing but it was shallow. Gray wrapped his arm under her knees and the other under her shoulder blades to lift her against his chest.

Running the rest of the way back to Fairy Tail, he didn't know this girl and had no idea why she was tied up or even out here to begin with. Busting through the door with his shoulder, "Help!" he yelled in the destroyed guild hall.

Members sat up in attention; Mira stopped cleaning the bar, Erza put down her pen she was using to map areas out, Natsu turned to look to find Lucy in his arms, unconscious and bleeding.

"Lucy?" He whispered; Gray looked at him with a raised eyebrow at him in question.

"Do you know her?" Laying her on the bed after cutting the rope around her wrists. His fingers rubbed against the raw skin, red and puffy from being pulled and rubbed for hours. Then turning it over he found the purple Phantom Lord guild mark on the inside of her wrist. "She's Phantom Lord," he announced.

Everyone stopped, Mira was in the middle of getting wraps to assess her wounds but stopped. Erza then turned to Natsu, "Didn't you say Lucy? Is she the Lucy they want?" the red-haired mage asked with a glare at the pink-haired dragon slayer.

He averted his eyes at the question, rubbing his arm in discomfort. "Answer it Natsu!" She yelled pulling out a sword, aiming to towards his throat. Natsu swallowed thickly, before a big gasp was heard behind them.

All staring at Lucy as she sat up with her eye wide open and sweat dripping down her forehead, her mocha eyes drifted to each individual in the room. Panic started to flood, and she scooted herself back in the bed until her shoulder flared up and it hung loosely at her side, "What the shit?" holding her shoulder.

"I think your shoulder is dislocated," Gray gently told her. Lucy's eyes flicked to him but then stared back at Natsu, since he was the only one she knew. "We can ask her questions when we put her shoulder back," Gray glared at Erza who would be the one to argue.

She crossed her arms as Natsu made his way over to her, "Luce, you know we have to pop it back in," grabbing her arm while his other gently laid on her shoulder.

She shook her head rapidly, trying to pull away from him, "You get the hell away from me," bumping straight into Gray on the other side of her. The ice mage held her down as Natsu shoved her shoulder back into place.

A scream ripped through her lungs, she clenched her teeth after they let go of her and stepped away. Erza stepped to the end of the bed in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

Her chocolate eyes narrowed at her, "If I knew that, I wouldn't be here. The last thing I remember is running," she didn't want to tell them she shoved her guild master off the top of a building and was actually hoping he was dead. Her skin shivered at that thought.

"What were you running from?"

Lucy moved off the bed and moved towards the door, but Gray shut it with his foot before she could get to it. The stellar mage huffed, turning back to the red-haired interrogator and the annoying pink-haired pest staring at her.

"I was running from my guild master,"

"Why?" Natsu asked, actually concerned. He knew she was a criminal, but they had finished a job together and she didn't seem like an enemy to them.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer when the ground shook, then another followed when another fairy ran into the room telling them that a giant building was in the ocean right behind the guild hall, coming for them. The four of them ran outside just to see the Phantom Lord guild hall on legs on it's way to the guild.

They all stared at the building until a gruff voice was heard over the vast area where every member of Fairy Tail and Lucy, "You blonde bitch, we came to get you! Show your dumb blonde face," Gajeel yelled which only made them more confused as to what was happening.

The blonde he spoke of, cringed under her own quilt, eating at her heart but she was stepping forward when Natsu pushed her back against a tree. She sent him a glare and tried pushing him back so she can just go.

It can't be that bad, it's only Gajeel and he doesn't seem that bad.

Natsu caged her against the tree with both hands on either side of her face, narrowing his eyes at her, "Stay here. If you go with him, he could hurt you further," Natsu reasoned with her. Her eyebrows frowned at him, why did he give any shits about her when the feeling was not mutual whatsoever.

"Natsu let me just go. This is really stupid," she whispered as more Fairy Tail members looked at them. Gray was already very wary of her while Erza was staring down the canon that was threatening her family, "Stop worrying about me, I'll save your fucking guild if you just let me go," arguing with the pink haired slayer.

Before he could counter her Gajeel yelled again, "Well, if not, have fun with this Jupiter canon," a spinning sound companying with a powering up sound with a bright blue glow coming out of the canon's mouth.

Erza turned back to her guild mates, throwing her arm back, "Get back guys!" Lucy watched as she equipped into a very metal looking armor with giant halves of a shield. She thought she heard her yell, 'Adamantine Armor.'

She slammed the halves together to make a giant shield around them and the guild hall. It fired off and it crashed right into her shield making it crumble under the pressure and Erza went flying back after the canon's blast faded out. Gray and Natsu ran over to her yelling her name to make sure she was okay. Lucy took this opportunity to run towards the water just to get the shit over with.

Stopping when her shins hit the water, she opened her arms open and shouted, "Here I am you ugly, metal asshole!"

The building shifted and one of the legs fell right before the blonde, causing her to fall back into the water making her soaking wet.

"Lucy! Stop! What are you doing?" Natsu yelled running to her when she got to her feet again. The blonde growled at him with a glare pointed to Natsu.

"Just leave me alone, it's not like you guys care anyway," turning back to the giant leg and running up to her doom. She didn't understand why these fairies even care about her to begin with. Lucy only knew Natsu, not any of the rest so why did they care at all?

Lucy was almost out of breath once she got all the way to the top, but she crawled through the doorway to get inside.

Natsu threw up his hands and ran up the leg after her without noticing Elfman and Gray running after him. he couldn't figure out why he wanted to help her, but he didn't want her to get even more hurt than she already was. Natsu had no idea what she was thinking, just running up like that when all of Fairy Tail had her back.

Well, he thought so. He had her back since she had his, a while ago, on that mission. She also seemed lost to him, like she had no idea what she was doing with anything. Arriving in the building Natsu found a man standing by one giant crystal balls with his arms crossed.

"You're in my way!" Natsu yelled, spewing fire from his mouth and his hands lit up in a fighting stance.

The man lifted his hand in question, "I'm just doing my job, my name is Totomaru and I control fire!" he exclaimed lifting his chin in mock at Natsu. The fairy tail dragon slayer scoffed at him with his fists ready.

"Not my fire!" after he stated that his own fist punching him in the face. "What the-" he questioned again when his other fist punched him again, "Stop it!"

Watching Gray and Elfman run past him, asking him if was alright fighting this guy. When Natsu screamed that he was fine and wanted them to get Lucy, Gray was confused.

Why did Natsu care about this blonde girl? Also, why was the Phantom Lord master trying to blame Fairy Tail when they already had the blonde with them? He had so many questions when he was stopped by a tall blue haired woman holding a pink umbrella and long heavy-looking dress.

"Juvia has been sent to stop you," Gray stopped, stuffing his hands in his pockets when she spoke again, "Juvia does not want to fight but she has to, for her guild," holding a fist to her chest and closed her eyes.

Gray raised an eyebrow at the girl, who the hell was she talking about? Was she Juvia? "Look, that seems nice and all, but I've got shit to do," he told her while taking off his shirt unconsciously.

Juvia then blushed at his audacity of his actions, she then ready's her attack; thrusting her arm back and throwing water towards him yelling, 'Water slicer'. Gray veered his body away from the slicers, none hitting him at all.

"Alright, you asked for it," turning to his right, his left fist in his right palm as cold air wafted in around them both.

[***]

Lucy found herself in front of Gajeel and a few other members she never learned the names of. She stood with her hands clench tight while her brown eyes narrowed at the iron dragon slayer in an attempt to look intimidating but obviously that wasn't working.

"Well, there's the little princess. Wanna tell me what happened with Jose?" Gajeel gruffly asked with his arms crossed. The other two Phantom Lord members looking confused, only he knew, and he wanted answers.

"That was an accident," Lucy stated crossing her own arms, is this all he wanted?

He nodded, looking away from her then swung his arm at her, his magic causing it to change into a chainsaw that cut down into her already damaged shoulder. Lucy screamed out but clenched her teeth together, "Yeah right! That's a lie and you know it!"

Blood seeped down to her shirt, dirtying the material, she fell to her knees glaring at the unruly man before her.

"Gajeel! We were told just to capture her not torture her," the girl commented raising her hand, "Jose told us…"

"Jose's dead!" Gajeel yelled at them, causing them to gasp. His arm extended out towards the blonde, bleeding on her knees, "And it was her fault!" all their eyes narrowed towards her in anger and confusion.

Her heart skipped a beat at their quick movements in attacking her. it was three against one and she was definitely losing. However, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of them being right. She moved to her feet again, albeit very slowly and hazard but she glared them right back.

"You weren't even there. He called you guys idiots and he could walk over all of you!" Lucy called right before Gajeel used his iron dragon fist on her gut, causing the blonde to double over and cough excessively with her long hair covering her face.

"Shut up!" smashing his fist to the side of her face, Lucy hit the ground with a grunt, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Lucy flipped her hair to look straight at him, "Oh yeah? Well he was gonna keep me from my dad to get more money. Just because I was part of the guild didn't mean anything to him, he only thought of himself. I had no choice!" Lucy screamed, leaning up on her hands now, letting the blood run down her mouth.

Gajeel readied his fist when Natsu kicked down the door, knocking the two Phantom Lord members down with it. "Luce! Where are you?" He screamed hands already lit up bright.

His jade eyes followed to Gajeel bent over with a fist held high and Lucy laying on her side bleeding and bruised with her eyes trained on Gajeel. "Natsu?" Lucy asked.

The fire dragon slayer growled, running to the other slayer with a cocked fist. Lucy yelled for them to stop fighting. She didn't know why Natsu was even here in the first place. She moved in a slow motion as she was trying stop the two of them. They kept smashing and kicking each other as Lucy got to her feet again.

"Guys!" Lucy shouted, both knocking over a wall connecting to the other room next to them. The building started to rumble, and Lucy looked up to the ceiling to find chunks falling from the sky when Natsu roared again causing Lucy to hit the floor and the wall behind her fell.

The blonde decided on her own that this was over and ran frantically towards the pink-haired asshole that wouldn't leave her alone and grabbed his arm before he could strike Gajeel again. She said nothing when she pulled him along to the exit.

"Luce, what are you doing?" generally confused. Shaking his arm to get her off, she held on tight and dragged his ass out while the building was falling apart.

"Natsu we really need to get out before the building collapses," Lucy told him, pulling him further. Hearing the loud footsteps of Gajeel following after them, Natsu and Lucy ran faster.

[***]

The three of them arrived in the backyard of Fairy Tail when the building fully fell into the ocean. Lucy looked around to see people running to them exclaiming yelling for Natsu. Both slayers fell onto their backs, fully exhausted about the whole fight.

To her left she saw Gray holding up a passed out Juvia near a bench. Then all the Fairy Tail members ran towards Natsu, making sure he was okay and then more members of Phantom Lord ran towards Gajeel in a similar fashion.

Lucy was breathing heavily as she sat back on the hot summer sand. She sat down to think, she had to have a talk with her father and get this dumb guild mark off of her. then she had to hide.

Obviously, there was no use in her staying around people, they would just get more hurt with her around. Getting to her feet again she walked off, not without feeling a pull on her celestial magic. It was small but it was there. Her eyes traveled to a red head boy who was standing with the Fairies. His green jacket and blue sunglasses weren't fooling her, she knew who he was right from the get go.

The only spirit that has been missing for three years, no one would answer her questions about Leo the Lion, but she will find out, after she gets herself healed up and figure out what she was gonna do next.

**Sorry for the late update but here's a new chapter for you guys! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lucy was sitting on the side of Fairy Tail guild hall at 11 o'clock at night. She had been waiting here for hours for that damn spirit to come out so she could confront him about his disappearance. She waited weeks for him to be by himself, but he has always been with someone in some way or another.

Her shoulder had stopped bleeding after she wrapped it up, then rewrapped it when it started bleeding again. It had been hurting for a while now, but she ignored it for something more important.

Signing in boredom, Lucy placed her forehead on her knees. Then the door slammed open with loud laughing and shouting flavored with the smell of booze all around. Turning her head around the corner, Lucy watched Leo with a brown-haired girl with her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Loke, you really know how to drink a girl under the table," the girl slurred her words, with a swing of her arm, booze flew onto the pavement below.

The 'Loke' shook his head with a lazy smile, "No way, you drank way more than I have in my whole life!" he exclaimed swinging his leg up high.

Lucy stood up and wiped the dirt off her and walked up to the two drunk fairies. The brown-haired girl stopped her smile and narrowed her confused drunk eyes at the blonde, "Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her brown eyes turned to Leo with a calculating gaze, "I need to talk to you,"

'Loke' lifted his eyebrow and still in a drunken haze he moved his face closer to hers, "Weren't you that girl Natsu was trying to save?"

Lucy grew irritated with her foot digging into the grass beside her, "Yeah, I'm Lucy and…"

The brunette sprang forward to hug the blonde, "You have the biggest tits I've ever seen. How did I not see those yesterday?" she was about to grab Lucy's chest when the stellar mage shoved her to the ground. It was fairly easy since she was drunk as all hell.

"What the hell?" Lucy called out, her hands across her chest, "You can't just touch me like that!"

"Whoa, chill out!" 'Loke' called out getting in between the two girls then turned to the blonde with a glare, "What the hell do you want?" suddenly becoming sober in the moment.

"Sorry but I want to talk to you, Leo," his eyes widened then looked down to the keys on her waist. His head snapped towards Cana getting up from the ground and making sure her booze was okay.

Her hand laid on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly, "Loke, you okay? I'm fine really,"

He didn't answer her but just stared at Lucy then suddenly grabbed her arm to pull her off to the side, waving off Cana when she asked if everything was okay a second time. Lucy was trying to pull him off and swearing profusely at him.

"I thought I just said not to touch me, jerk!" She yelled snatching his arm away from his hand.

He huffed, planting his foot down in the dirt and eyeing her suspiciously, "My name is Loke, not Leo. You hear me," He stated certainly.

Lucy just rolled her eyes that the red-headed fairy and shifted her weight on her other foot, "I can sense a Celestial Spirit. I don't know what you did Leo, but you've been missing for a long time,"

Loke's eyes got narrower, "I'm Loke and I'm a Fairy Tail mage and nothing else," his voice sounded like he was about ready to growl at her, but Lucy put her foot down, setting her fists on her hips and setting her stance firmer.

"You know, I could help If you just tell me what happened, I could help you,"

Cana came between the two of them, stumbling through with a hand on each of their shoulders, "What are you two yelling about? And who's Leo?"

Lucy was about to tell her what exactly was happening when Loke slammed his hand against her mouth, "Nothing, she was just leaving and I still need to take you home, right?" the blonde narrowed her eyes and was going to protest, "Right, see you never Lucy," then they walked off, well more like stumbled off.

Lucy was there to just watch them walk off, she crossed her arms and thought about what she should do next. She was obviously not going to give up on this spirit and try to figure out how to help. "You just wait, asshole. You're going to get help whether you like it or not,"

[***]

Looking around the corner, she spotted Leo being surrounded by a crowd of women who were swooning over him with giggles and smoothing touches. Lucy rolled her eyes but kept watching. He hasn't been alone all day.

She was waiting to see if he would show what happened to him to make him get expelled from the celestial realm. So far, she's learned that he has sex a lot and he thinks he can get any girl he wants. Not much else has happened, she was getting bored and was about to just attack him into telling her, but something happened.

Leo left the women to go somewhere else, looking around before further walking. Lucy followed with distance, watching him stagger on his walk, with further confused her. Is he alright? Is he losing his power by being stuck here?

Seeing where they were, Lucy got super confused, where were they? It was like a giant waterfall with a ledge stretched out into the middle of it. Leo was kneeling before something with his hand touching it. He looked as though he was crying, as Lucy got closer, she could tell he actually was.

"Leo?" She asked, stepping slightly closer.

Loke turned his head to see it was Lucy and turned back towards the grave, "What are you doing here?" his voice was tired and sad.

She got up close behind him, "I could ask you the same thing, what is all this?" pointing around to the loud waterfall and apparently the grave he was crying over.

He sighed before getting to his feet, Lucy got a good look at his face; it was all pale and fatigued, he was also sweating. He wiped his hair back with his hand and poked the sunglasses further up his nose, "It's a long story, why are you still here?"

"I told you I wanted to help, and you look like you're going to die," she commented with a slight giggle to her voice.

Loke scoffed at her comment but his knee gave out and he fell to his other knee with a grunt, giving himself a minute to compose when he caught her eye with a glare, "Just get out of here, you don't want to help me,"

She crossed her arms before sighing and kneeling before him, taking her hand and touching his shoulder, "I want to help, you're a celestial spirit and I help any spirit I come across," Lucy genuinely felt that way. It was her duty to help any spirit even if she hated people, but they were her friends and they had her back.

Snapping his shoulder back and out of reach, he glared harder but softened when he looked at the determination in her eyes and sighed, "Fine, it was about 3 years ago when I had a contract with someone named Karen,"

Her eyebrows creased, "I know that name, she was a celestial mage in Blue Pegasus, right?"

Sitting back against the grave he rubbed his head; she sat across from him in a crisscross style, "Was, she's dead now and it's all my fault,"

***Flashback***

"Sorry Miss Karen, but I can't hold on any longer," Aries breathed out, sounding exhausted, tugging the chain around her neck. It had been a long 3 days too, after several mission where Karen took Aries out only for her guard, the little ram was tired and hurt.

Karen only scoffed at her, "You've only been out for 3 days, you told Master Bob and now you will be punished for it! You will stay out as long as you can," she screamed, the master had scorned her about abusing her spirits and there was no way anyone other then her spirits told him.

Suddenly Aries disappeared and a gold dust and Leo stood with a blatant stare to his master, "We want our contracts terminated immediately, all of us,"

Stuttering out, her eyes bugged out, "For what?" her voice was just short of a scream, "Force gate close!" swinging his key, nothing happened while Leo only staggered but stood his ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

"If I stay here, you won't be able to call out any other spirit. I'm not leaving until you terminate our contracts! You only use us and abuse us, I want Aries and my contracts terminated now,"

She was angry as she stomped out of the church, Leo stayed sitting on the ledge just waiting. After ten days she came back, tired and fuming. Standing in front of her lion spirit with contempt, "It's been ten days and I don't have money, I can't go on missions, I can't call out any spirit because of you! It's all because of you!" she screamed slapping his shoulder.

He breathed in deeply before looking up at her, "We still want our contracts terminated, you've abused us for the last time," coughing after.

Karen huffed then stormed out but not before cursing him and tell him that once he was gone, she could do anything she wanted with Aries.

***Flashback end***

"Then she died on a mission because she needed the money, she never listened to Master Bob when he told her not to take it, it's all my fault," Leo cried out, holding his head in his hands. Lucy leaned closer to him, her hand on her on his shoulder. The blonde thought maybe hugging his would help but she hesitated, hugging wasn't her thing, then his essence started to fade. Lucy had to think fast, suddenly hugging him gave him a start. She grip tightened when she felt him pull away, "What are you doing? Just let me go,"

"No," Lucy yelled, she was way to stubborn for this, "You don't deserve this!"

His hand came up to push her away, but she held tighter to his green jacket and closed her eyes, "Lucy stop, its just the rules and now I have to go. I stayed here too long and I can't hold on much longer,"

Her mocha eyes found his hazel ones, "Fuck the rules, I'll argue with the giant oaf if I have to!" she screamed seeing his fade growing, Leo growing opaque by the second, "I'm not giving up! Open gate of the Lion!" she screamed but nothing happened; so, she screamed again, louder, scratching her throat, "Open, Gate of the Lion!"

"Lucy stop!" Loke tried but he had no idea how stubborn Lucy could be.

The waterfall stopped, all sound stopped as he appeared, a bright statue of a man rose before them, his long white mustache was the first feature Lucy saw then his gold star atop his forehead. He was a very large man, but she didn't care, before he could even say hello, she stood in front of Leo with her arms out, "You can't let him die. Open his gate!"

"Miss Heartfilia, you know the rules. He let his master die and he knows what he's- "

"Hell no!" She yelled stepping closer, her fists held tight by her sides, "The rules are wrong! That bitch totally did it to herself! She knew she could fight without her spirits and she went anyway knowing she had the possibility of dying! So, screw you!"

He leaned forward, the Celestial King himself was arguing with a small blonde mage, "These are the rule put in place, he knew he was blocking her magic and he knew of the consequences. There is nothing more to discuss Miss Heartfilia,"

"Listen Stashface! She. Did. This. to. Herself. He wouldn't have had to stay out if she was a giant bitch and abuse her spirits. She deserved it more or less, he had no idea she would take that mission and he was just trying to save Aries. More than you did," Lucy whispered the last sentence, but he heard.

Leo stood and pulled her back but she nudged her arm away from him to look back and see his scared face, "What are you doing?" he asked for a third time, he had no idea why she was trying to save him at all. She wasn't part of his guild or even his friend, what was she thinking?

"Trying to save someone who deserves it! you tried to save Aries when she was being taken advantage of, this guy knew and did nothing," turning back to the large celestial spirit staring down at her, "He has been out for 3 years, isn't that enough suffering?"

That question ran through his mind, he has been using his own power for 3 years and that alone was significant, he saw the glare that this girl had against him, she seems very stubborn like himself, "I'm sorry but I can't change the rules," he told her.

"Bullshit! You are the king, you make the rules, so you can change them!" pointing at him while the gold aura around her grew, suddenly her contracted spirits formed behind her. Cancer, Aquarius, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius and all her silver keys stood with her. She felt her power lowering by having them all here with her.

"Change the rules!" She yelled again, firmer before she fell to her knees causing all her spirits to disappear.

Leo ran to her, helping her sit up before the king spoke to both of them, "Leo, I will accept you back into the spirit world, you are pardoned form all your wrong doings,"

Leo leaned his head down with tears in his eyes, "Wait…I don't deserve this at all!" grasping at the dirt on the ground.

The king started to dissipate, the sound of his deep, brooding voice was heard, "If you still want to repent for your sins then you will have to serve your friend from now on,"

The lion spirit turned his head towards his now new master, watching her get to her feet before him and then turned her hand out to him, "You heard the man, you're with me now,"

[***]

Natsu ran through town look for her, he hadn't seen her for weeks and he needed answers. Happy flew with him just wondering where he was going, his partner never told him what he wanted or who they were looking for, only that they needed to find someone.

"Natsu who are we looking for again," he asked looking down to the fire dragon slayer.

"We're looking for Lucy, I think she might know where Loke is. He's been missing for a week now and no one's seen where's he's been," Natsu explained while looking in store windows and through crowds of people.

"Why would she know?" Happy landed on his shoulder once Natsu finally stopped to see where he was and look around more. His jade eyes focused on a small diner at the end of the street and found a blonde sitting alone in a booth, looking like she was waiting on something.

"There," Natsu yelled before taking off in a sprint towards the diner, nearly knocking Happy right off his shoulder until the blue cat caught on his black vest.

Crashing the door open, scaring customers but not really caring all too much when he spotted his prey. Lucy paid him no mind when she had a bowl of wonderful, delicious and oh-so appetizing soup. Lifting the spoon to her lips, Lucy had been waiting for this moment for a long time but that didn't happen.

Natsu slammed his hands on her table, knocking over her bowl and the only with any soup on it was the table, ground and her spoon. Turning her head, glaring daggers at the pink-haired dragon slayer, "What the hell do you –" she started, slowly standing up when Natsu interrupted her.

"Have you seen Loke?" He quickly asked, slamming his hands again for emphasis.

The stellar mage let out a breath, and raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

In the back, a frantic looking waiter was panicking, waving his arms around, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put out your flames or get out!" his voice was almost higher than Lucy's, but he looked like he was going to pop a gasket any second.

Both mages ignored him as Natsu repeated himself, "Where is Loke?"

"Who?" she thought about it for a spilt second when it suddenly came back to her mind, "Oh, you mean Leo?" just a second after she says his name, he pops up next to her in a black suit and wild big hair. his blue glasses glistened when he fixed them on his nose and his wild orange hair made it look like he had big cat ears atop his head.

Natsu stared at him, hardly recognizing his own guild mate, "Loke where have you been and why is Lucy calling you Leo and why did you just appear out of thin air?" sputtering out question after question, it made Lucy roll her eyes.

Sitting down and telling him the whole story and after telling the diner owner that everything was okay and nothing was going to get damaged, Natsu finally calmed down with all the questions.

"So, you're telling me, you've been a celestial spirit this whole time?" He asked, still trying to piece it all together.

Lucy just kept busy with her soup while the boys talked, she had to shoo away the damned cat, trying to eat her soup. He kept asking if there were any fish in her soup and if he could have some.

"Yes, Natsu. Lucy saved me from being gone forever and forced the Spirit King to change his own rules and now any spirit that is abused by their Master's get to sever their contract with that mage," Leo bumped Lucy's bowl but once she gave him a glare, he chuckled.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I did not save you, you just didn't deserve that,"

Natsu then laughed boisterously, "You really attract people to be your friends, just like me,"

Finishing her soup and shoving her bowl to the end of the table, Lucy pointed a finger at the fire slayer, "You forced your way into my life. I never asked you to stay,"

Moving to the side of the booth that Lucy sat alone, Natsu shifted himself closer to her; his warm skin touched hers and his hairs tickled her cold shoulder, "Yeah but your life is so much more exciting now with me in in," he said in a singsong voice, Lucy pushed him away from her, other than that she didn't disagree with him.

[***]

Back in the Fairy Tail guild hall, a large fairy tail member was plotting his plan. On the second floor he stood, leaning over the rail and looking down on those dumb ass kids. It didn't look like pink-haired fuck head and his loud, annoying companion was here, but it was still as rowdy as ever.

Gray was fighting with Gajeel who was in place of Natsu, but they were just as loud. That rain woman was behind a pillar just staring and mumbling to herself about something or other concerning the ice mage.

His blue eyes found their guild master, sitting atop of the bar, beer in his hand and a drunk blush dusted on his cheeks.

Pathetic.

It was high time he took over and straightened up these assholes. It was just a matter of time and to get all his duck in a row. Turning back to his fellow team members, Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed; Laxus sat with a beer in his own hand, smiling at the knowing glances they all sent him.

It was all a matter of time anyway.

**Thank you, guys, for being so patient with me. My cat just died last week, and it was really hard to do anything really but this will be continuing because I'm really having fun writing this and it wish I knew what you guys thought. **

**So, please tell me what you think. **

**But anyway! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This may seem like a boring old chapter, but I still think it's important to know how and where Lucy goes from here. OH! thank you all for reviewing! it means so much to me.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Five**

Loke showed up to the Fairy Tail guild hall with a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye, his normal attire has changed. His puffy green jacket was replaced with a fitted suit and his short-cropped hair was now longer like the mane he should have.

Pleading with Lucy to go back to Fairy Tail was a long and loud talk but eventually, he talked her into it. Lucy walked in behind him cross-armed and a scowl on her face, the blonde was brooding like no other. The spirit with her was the exact opposite, he was very happy to be back, it was the best three years he's been on earth; he couldn't have picked a better guild to stay in.

Making friends and having a good time, many good times, in this guild and he just didn't know why Lucy wouldn't join. It seemed she had even made friends there with Natsu, Gods knows why.

Standing before the doors, he sniffed the air with a large sigh and a wider smile, "Why are you smelling the guild? It smells like booze without even walking in," Lucy commented, looking at him over his shoulder.

"That's just Fairy Tail baby," winking to his new master and opening the doors to see a table fly across the frame, "Oh it's good to be back," he said before stepping foot through the guild hall. He saw Cana immediately at the bar with her barrel, turned to the side to see Levy reading in the corner while Jet and Droy sat across from her with gazing love in their eyes.

Grumbling under her breath, Lucy followed him, the girl didn't want to look back at any of the members. She really wasn't over the whole Phantom Lord shit and the attack on their guild was entirely her fault. She stopped behind Loke when he arrived at the bar with Mirajane smiling at him asking if he was here for anything, "Mira, it's Loke."

Gasping, "Loke!" she exclaimed and reached over the bar to hug the spirit tightly, "Where have you been? We thought you disappeared," grasping his suit sleeve before moving back and having a concerned looked on her face, covering her mouth with her hand.

He chuckled, as Lucy sat in one of the bar stools; she knew that this was going to take a while. She was overhearing the conversation between Leo and the swimsuit model when another voice was heard yelling out Leo's human name.

"Loke! Where have you been, man?" Gray asked sending the orange-haired boy a slap on the back. Then they got into a conversation about picking up chicks or whatnot. Lucy just chooses not to listen and continue to think about her next trip.

The trip back home. Her dad pinned her leaving, on this guild, which she wasn't apart of and now she felt guilty. That she was responsible for anyone that got injured, or anything that got destroyed. He used that damn money to try to get her to come back home, but why? What did he want?

Letting air out of her nose, she leaned further down on the bar, setting her chin on the wood while feeling the salt from drinks under it. Lucy swiped underneath before putting her chin back down. That was until her chair was shaken and she hit her chin on the edge of the bar.

Turning around to see Natsu and Gray engaged in a fight with each other, one spitting fire and the other throwing ice with cold breeze following him around. She watched as Gray formed ice sickles to shoot at Natsu, but he dove out of the way just in time to have them come right at Lucy.

The blonde yelp before ducking to the floor and letting the icicles stab themselves into the bar she was just occupying. This made her very angry, furious even, Lucy got on her feet. shoving away some brown-haired guy aside, her eyes set on the two fighting rivals.

Lucy pushed Gray's chest, causing him to stumble a bit before glaring at the blonde, "Watch where you shoot, asswipe!" she yelled.

He, in turn, pushed her back while Natsu watched from the sidelines, "You just have to be careful in Fairy Tail!" Lucy growled and kicked his shin than the two started fighting just like him and Natsu; however, Natsu then joined in. It was like a regular fight, only with the blonde joining them and saying obscene things, it only made the fairies laugh louder.

Loke sat in his favorite stool at the bar, watching his master start to actually have fun in his favorite place. Hopefully, she'll want to stay with them.

"I HOPE THAT'S NOT FIGHTING I HEAR!" someone yelled before the front door slammed wide open with a fierce-looking redhead standing tall with a sword in one hand while the other was fisted to her hip.

The two boys stopped in their tracks while Lucy fell out of Gray's hands when he dropped her. Natsu and Gray started to hug each other while Lucy only glared at her, the stellar mage stood up and dusted her shirt off as the boys claimed they weren't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Lucy, on the other hand, scoffed at their fearfulness of her. The girl had approached her, with a critical eye, she looked her up and down. From the torn black shirt and muddy black boots, Lucy didn't look the part of a Fairy Tail member, "Who are you?"

Raising an eyebrow at the redhead, Lucy sneered, "What's it to you?" behind Erza was Gray shaking his hands, secretly telling her to stop whatever she's doing. Yet, she ignored him entirely, "Who are you?" holding her hands to her hips in defiance.

The girl crossed her arms, "I am Erza Scarlet or Fairy Tail, now, who are you?"

Waving her hands around, "Oh, big bad girl-," getting cut off when Natsu and Loke pulled her back by each arm and started nervously laughing at Erza, Natsu covering her mouth this his heated hand.

"It's alright Erza, she's with me and I'm just visiting," Loke stated, pushing the blonde behind himself and smiling sweetly at the requip mage, "She's Lucy and she's my new master."

"New Master?" Erza asked, along with Natsu and Gray wondering the same thing. The group of five sat at a table off to the side for Loke to explain everything while Lucy just looked like she didn't want to be there. She was also sandwiched in the booth by Natsu and Loke, so she really couldn't leave otherwise.

"Aw, that's very…not you, Lucy," Natsu turned to her with a calculated eye, that was so unlike her to care about someone so much. Happy, sitting on top of his head nodded in agreement.

She jeered at him, leaning back against the booth with her arms crossed, "He's a celestial spirit, of course, I'm gonna care. That's kind of my job," not looking at everything.

Erza tapped her fingers on the wood in front of her, "I don't know, it seemed from that speech that you care a lot more than you're leading on," gazing towards the blonde as she wasn't looking at anyone.

Huffing impatiently, Lucy rolled her eyes but didn't refute her.

"Yeah and calling out the celestial king seemed a bit like you cared if Loke died," Gray commented as well, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Can we talk about something else," Lucy groaned, slamming her head on the table and stretching her arms on the wooden table.

Holding up a finger before bringing out a couple of tickets in his pocket; Loke placed them in the middle, right under Lucy's arms, "I have these, thought someone might want to use them here since I was gonna go before my whole dying thing," elbowing the blonde beside him while she grunted.

Snatching them up and looking at them critically, Erza's eyes widened before she smiled wildly, "This is perfect, it's the popular Akane Resort! Natsu and Gray, you guys are going as well."

They both straighten up and yelled together, "No way!"

Her glare could kill, Lucy even backed away at it, "You will go. We are a team," she countered.

Natsu laughed, loudly, even smacking the table at the hilarity of this, "We took down lullaby together, that doesn't make us a team,"

Gray shrugged and took one of the tickets to examine it, "I'll go, but if he's going then I want to be as far away from him as possible,"

"Well, if he's going then I'm going. Just to prove to him that I can do just as much as he can!" snatching up one of the tickets, almost crumbling it in his hand.

Sliding Loke off the bench before getting up from it herself, Lucy stretched her arms above her head and yawned, "Well, it's been great but I gotta get going. I've got somewhere to be."

Pulling Loke along with her before a voice stopped her in her tracks, still clenching Loke's suit jacket, "You aren't coming with?" Natsu asked, now standing in front of her with one last ticket.

Her gazed switched from his eyes to the extra ticket in his hand, "No thanks, I seriously have something to do," still pushing Loke out the door but he was making it super hard when he's digging his heels on the wooden floors.

Natsu appeared in front of the doors, preventing her from leaving, "We can go after your thing," he reasoned, he wanted her to be happy and it seemed that she was happy being with them, or maybe she needed her help in some way.

"What would I do at a resort?" she questioned, now standing in a wide stance next to Leo with a raised blonde eyebrow at the slayer.

His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he looked, dare she say, shy with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Well I don't know, have fun?"

"She doesn't know how to have fun," Loke joked and laughed out loud until Lucy jabbed his side with a jagged elbow. "That hurt," he muttered under his breath as Natsu laughed along with him.

At that point, Gray and Erza made their way over to them behind Natsu, "We can show you how to have fun. It can't be that hard," the ice mage said as candid as he could, with his arms crossed while he had lost his shirt in the meantime.

"Plus, we could help with your situation," Erza started but Lucy then waved her arms, dismissing that statement.

"Nope, no, no thank you. I don't need your help with this," her voice was set and determined not to let them help her.

Her mind reeling at the thought of them coming with her and meeting where she came from and who her father was. She shook her head slightly, that was way too embarrassed for her, and she was not even ready to explain this to anyone let alone these happy few.

[***]

It was a day later that Lucy was on the train ride back to the nightmare that she grew up in, one she ran from not so long ago.

Her fingers tapped on the wood bench she sat on, in one of the cart compartments by herself. The silent sound was deafening to her ears as she looked out at the night sky that ran past her. She figured that going out at night would have her arrive in the morning just as her father was at his worst.

This time, Lucy wasn't going to be nice, she wasn't going to just sit back and let him do or say whatever he wanted to her. No, she had changed over this year. She's lived outside almost every day and had gotten her own food, cleaned her own clothes, and done everything for herself without him and them he has the audacity to hire another guild to hunt her down.

Her fists curled next to her, earning her curved dents in her palms. She honestly hated the man, and nothing, absolutely nothing will make Lucy like him again. She didn't even think she loved the man anymore and that made her sad. Her mother would be rolling in her grave if she ever heard say those things.

Yet, she would be doing that if she knew what that man did to their only daughter.

Her honey brown eyes downcast to her black boots she took from a charity giveaway at the church in Magnolia. Lucy sighed as she laid her head on the cold window as the stars looked down at her, hopefully, they will give her strength tomorrow morning.

After waking up from the loud ass microphone that was announcing their arrival to Acalypha. Groaning and rubbing her eye as she got up to walk out with her bag on her back, her keys jingled against her hip as she jumped off the train.

"Hey! Watch it you recreant," a lone businessman barked at her, moving his briefcase to the other side, away from her.

That was what they all were like in this business town. She only rolled her eyes at the man and continued onward to her father's place. The walk to her childhood home wasn't a long one, but it felt like it to the stellar mage.

Her hands were sweaty and shaky, her mind was going a mile a minute as she thought about what he might do or what she might say to him. Fingers tangled with the keys on the side of her hip for comfort and felt the slight warmth from Leo and Aquarius weirdly.

Lucy took the time to look around at the houses and the garden that had been kept up over the year. She recognized some of the workers but never really had close relationships with them as her father wouldn't allow that to happen.

She spotted a maid that had helped her enough times with the stupid dress she had to wear. Stepping up to her and tapping her on the shoulder, "Umm, excuse me," Lucy used all the politeness she learned from the past 15 years.

The maid then turned around, all but gapped at Lucy, "Oh my gods, Miss Lucy! Y-you're back," gripping her hands together. All Lucy could do is cringe at the honorifics, politely smiling at the older maid as she nodded and shook her hand.

"Uh, I'm not back for sure but I'm glad you're happy to see me," she told her wrapping her arms over her ribs feeling a bit insecure. She was back in this mansion, back in the place that gave her nightmares for years. Was she afraid? Yes. Was she going to back out? Hell no. "Is my father here?"

Her eyes shifted to the second floor and nodded silently, "Yes, he is in his office. He's always in his office," that ladder statement as muttered under her breath. Lucy should have known that's where he was.

She thanked the maid before taking careful steps to the second floor, it was still cold all over the house as it always was. The goosebumps on her arms were prominent as she stepped up to the wide double doors of her father's study, "Now or never I guess,"

Cracking it open she first saw the clean study and wide library books on the back wall. Her eyes roamed the books all laid out with dust sitting on them, her hands itching to read each and everyone but shook her head before shifting her eyes saw him.

He, sitting at his desk, his hair looked thinner and his eyes looked like he hadn't had sleep in a while. His pen in his hand scribbling all over some contract she assumed. All about his work.

She stepped silently through the doorway with her hands behind her back but quickly switched them to be crossed in front of her, it was out of habit that she shouldn't be using right now. Lucy cleared her throat, causing her father to glance up to see her standing a few inches from the door.

"Lucy, I didn't know you were here," he commented, glancing back down to his papers for a split second before Lucy moved further towards his desk.

"I came here to-," she was cut off from speaking by a lone finger in the air and more silent scribbling. Lucy huffed through her nose and started to tap her foot.

He looked up at her before standing up from his seat and walk in front of his desk to just a yard between them. "Welcome back, now that you're done with your little tantrum. We need to get back to business," he continued on.

Business, is that all he wanted from her?

"Tantrum?'' she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Her finger scratching the side of her shirt under her arm as her anxiety increased at the slight tone of his voice.

Sighing lowly, he moved the cuff on his arm, not looking at her, "Yes, I believe the guild I hired to bring you back here did the trick, now that you're here we can move on to the marriage-,"

"Um, no. I didn't come back to stay." Interrupting him instead with a critical eye, trying to judge him on what he might do next, "I came here to tell you to back off. I'm not even in a guild and you told some guild to attack them for no reason!" towards the end of her rant, she was shouting.

Then, Lucy felt the tough smack to her face. Her head fell to the side at the loud smack to her cheek, causing her to stumble a little.

"You will not yell young lady," he belted out wiping his hand on the lapel of his suit as if she were dirty.

The stellar mage swallowed a whimper, this was just like him. This was one of the main reasons why she left, to get away from that. She turned back to him; a narrowed glare pointed straight to his own brown eyes.

"Now, you can sign the contract with Duke Sawarr Junelle to combine our wealth and become a bigger company," he explained turning around to pick up the contract that had been sitting on the corner of his desk.

The blonde then cleared her throat again, forcing herself not to cry, and straighten up a bit before stating, "No matter how much you hit me. I'm still not going to marry some old man just for you to get more money, it's not going to happen."

His face fell slightly, his lips turned to a straight line as he laid the papers back on his desk, "Listen," he calmly started as if he was talking to a client about a business meeting. That was all she was to him, a business transaction.

"No, you listen. I'm not staying. I'm not marrying some freak. I'm not going to just do whatever you say anymore!" her hands were clenched at her sides as she screamed at him. Letting out all of her frustration with him, with her life and with her coping mechanisms with keeping people away. "I'm here to tell you to leave me alone and leave Fairy Tail alone. They have nothing to do with me."

She took a step back, locking eyes with him before turning around and walking straight out of his office and down the stairs to the front door. She didn't want anything to do with him or this place ever again. Yet, her heart was pulling her to the back garden.

[***]

The stone grave printed on top was the name Layla Heartfilia x748 – x777 beloved mother and wife. Her pale hand swiped over the engraved words and a lone tear left her eye as she remembered her mother. The nights they spent out watching stars or the days they read books together.

Lucy hoped that her mother was proud of her but honestly, what is there to be proud of? She had no friends, no guild to belong to and no father to love her.

Sighing, she got up and said goodbye to her mother and walking back to the train station. Back to her home in magnolia. Her keys hanging on her hip glowed at her touch, kept her hopes up about making her mother proud. At least that's something she accomplished from her mother, more gold keys she earned.

Her feet fell into an empty cabin at the end of the train. She was tired, both mentally and physically. Lucy curled up next to the window, wrapping her arms around her legs as she laid her forehead on her knees. Her cheek still hurt from him.

Why didn't he see her as his daughter?

Why wouldn't he just listen to her?

Why didn't he love her?

What was wrong with her?

This was the only time she let her tears run free. Alone in a cabin in the back of the train. No one else was going to see her this weak, especially-

"Hey! Guys, I think this one is empty!" a voice yelled from behind the cabin door. A voice she knew too well.

Her shocked brown eyes shot up to see Natsu opening the door and his head turned behind him, only to turn back to see a teary-eyed blonde who he knew all too well.

"Oh, shit,"

**Sorry, this is sooooo late but I finally finished this and thought a very heartfelt moment would be in order. **


End file.
